True Legacy: Mist Style!
by bimmok123
Summary: What happens when your enemies turn out to be better than your teammates? Starting from the end of the Wave Mission, see how a dead man's last actions at atonement lead to a chain of events that shakes the shinobi word. Semi-Smart Naruto. Unique Bloodline. Paring Naruto x Kurotsuchi. R&R. Rated M for Future. Adopted from Scopeshot, please no hating.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this story I've actually been allowed to adopt from ScopeShot, since he said he was too busy with school to continue it. So everyone who's reading it let us wish him a good luck on his studies. Also I changed a few things in the story but you'll figure them out later. Now onto the story!**

Dattebayo – Normal speech

_Dattebayo_ – Normal thought

**Dattebayo **– Demon speech

_**Dattebayo**_ – Demon thought

Naruto stood away from the rest of his team. He tried to stop the tears from falling but he couldn't, it just hurt too much. Two of the people that he considered friends were now dead. After Haku was killed by Kakashi's Chidori that was meant for Zabuza, Zabuza had seemed uncaring and called Haku a good tool. It had made Naruto's blood boil with rage and anger and he expressed his feelings to the 'Demon of the Bloody Mist'.

It wasn't long after that the Demon of the mist cried and let go of his pent up emotions at the death of his apprentice and friend. After this Gatou showed up with his thugs. Even at the thought of him, Naruto was angry. He had kicked Haku's corpse and spat on him then proceeded to inform Zabuza that he never had any intention of paying him. If looks could kill, Gatou would have died on the spot.

Zabuza then killed a few members of the mob around Gatou then killed him. At the end of it all, Zabuza was too weak to continue and collapsed on the ground. The thugs would have attacked team 7 in their weakened state but the villagers came and they were frightened away.

All of them were celebrating the liberation of their land; all except Naruto. He stood rooted to the ground away from his team until he noticed some movement where Zabuza lay. He moved over to him to see if he was alive. He was but only barely. With tremendous effort, he opened his eyes and spoke to Naruto.

"Hey gaki, looks like I'm not gonna make it." Zabuza breathed out while gasping for air.

Naruto just stooped down next to the man to listen to what he had to say.

"Gaki, we may have been enemies from the start, but there's something that you need to know. Even if we never met before, you showed me what it was to care for someone again, even if it was too late."

Naruto gazed at Zabuza and saw nothing but sincerity coming from him.

"I'm glad I could help Zabuza, in any way I could." Naruto whispered out.

Zabuza allowed a small smile to grace his lips, now visible as the bandages were no longer there.

"I want you to wield my sword kid; Kubikiribocho." Zabuza said, coughing up a little blood.

"I can't Zabuza, it doesn't seem right to wield your sword." Said Naruto.

"Don't worry kid, it's all good. I couldn't think of a better master for my sword. Out of your team, you've got the most potential and your heart is as pure as Haku's." replied Zabuza with another small smile.

At the mention of Haku's name, Naruto bowed his head in respect.

"Time is running out for me kid," said Zabuza as he gasped for what little air could enter his lungs, his breathing now more labored than ever, "I want you to go to my hideout, there you will find some things that should make your life as a Shinobi easier. That what you need and then torch the place. You can get there by…"

He slowly and painfully gave Naruto the directions to this hideout while holding on as best as he could, When he was done Naruto spoke up.

"I-I don't know what to say. Thanks don't seem to be the proper thing here."

"Don't worry kid just do me four favors. First get rid of the orange jumpsuit, it screams 'kill me kill me' and was one of the reasons we found your team at first. Get rid of that mask of yours as well," That earned him a shocked look from Naruto, "What didn't think I wouldn't notice when someone wearing one?"

Naruto just chuckled slightly, "Funny how my enemy saw after only a little time, yet my team never knew."

Zabuza tried to chuckle but wasn't able to and ended up spiting up more blood. "Also, I want you to be the best that you can kid, give them hell when you go back to Konoha; show them what the future Hokage can do."

Naruto smiled a true smile when he heard this and let yet another tear escape his eye. This was yet another person who actually believed in him, and he'd be damned if he let him down.

"And finally, could you take me to him, I want to see him one last time before I depart from this plane as it will be my last." Zabuza asked.

"Sure thing Zabuza, my pleasure." Naruto replied.

Naruto then carried Zabuza over to his fallen comrade and friend. When he laid him down facing Hakum Zabuza spoke for what would be his last time while coughing up blood.

"I guess this is it Haku, my time has finally come. At least, I was able to do some good before I went away. Be well my friend." He finished as his eyes closed shut. With that final statement, Momochi Zabuza, member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, finally passed on.

Naruto simply stared on for a long time, as he was deep in his own thoughts. Finally he walked up to his sensei that was some ways away with the rest of his team and the villagers. "Kakashi-sensei, can I have some time to go bury the guys after the villagers leave?" he asked, earning the attention of the silver haired jonin.

"Yes, you may," Kakashi replied, although he was curious as to why his student wanted to bury the dead nins, but chalked it up to some emotional connection that Naruto was able to gain with them.

With permission granted, Naruto waited patiently for all of the rejoicing to end. When t finally did, he slipped away quietly to do his self-appointed task.

***3 day time skip ***

Naruto stood near the clearing in the woods with his head bowed. He had buried Zabuza and Haku three days ago and had come to their graves each day thereafter at noon. The only other member of his team who ever followed was Kakashi who did so two days ago to say a small prayer for the missing nin and then departed shortly after.

The time that they had spent after the battle on the bridge was simply a waste for Naruto. Every morning when they woke up, Kakashi would tell him and Sakura to continue their tree climbing while he whisked Sasuke away to teach him separately. He had voiced his disapproval once but was strictly silenced by his sensei under the threat of reporting him for insubordination. He had been stunned by his sensei's attitude but was even more stunned when Sakura, after their sensei and other teammate left, told him that he shoul just shut up and take the scraps that he was given.

After all, he was an orphan and a nobody whereas Sasuke was an Uchiha and deserved special treatment. She had even gone on to say that the team would probably be better off if he just rolled over and died like a good little dog, saying that he was the weakest link on the team and kept them from advancing.

After that discussion, he had simply walked away and spent the rest of the day on his own.

He was currently thinking of some way to get away from his team to Zabuza's hideout and was coming up with no solutions. Suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks.

'_Shadow clones of course!'_

He almost slapped himself for not thinking of it earlier. Satisfie3dd with his plan, he headed back to the house to prepare for his day tomorrow.

He awake at 5 the follow morning. He had packed his bag overnight and was now ready to go. He thought of leaving without saying anything but decided against it. He walked over to his sensei's room and knocked before entering. When he entered, his sensei was sitting with his Icha Icha paradise book in hand.

"What do you want Naruto, can't you see I'm busy?" Kakashi asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that I will not be training in the usual clearing today. I will be a bit further in the forest and probably won't be back till tomorrow afternoon around 3." Naruto said.

"Whatever," Kakashi said, shrugging his shoulders completely dismissing the issue entirely.

Naruto was kind of disgusted with his sensei with the way he dealt with him. He didn't even think twice about letting go. Trying his best not to look a gift horse in the mouth, he headed out of the house to do his "training".

When he was about a mile away from the house, he made a clone of himself, pumped with half of his current chakra reserves and headed out to find the hideout.

It didn't take him as long as he thought it would to find the hideout. He had estimated it would take about four hours but it only took two. Cautiously entering the area, he made his way into the hut and found the area he was in to be empty. Thinking back to what Zabuza said, he remembered where he had to go. He moved, walking towards a wall that was bare except for a single deer head. He removed it and found a lever under it. Pulling it down, he heard a grating noise and the wall parted to reveal a hidden area.

Taking some time to get adjusted to the dark, he searched for a torch and found one near the top right area of the wall. Lighting it, he took some time to look at the area he was now in.

A few hours later, he had collected almost everything from the room. There were many books on different subjects, there was also a wide variety of the scrolls detailing things such as politics, human anatomy and chakra control. He packed all of these and continued searching until he came to one of the areas that he looked forward to the most; the one with Jutsu. He was practically drooling at the sight of so many scrolls and struggled to keep himself under control. His first respone was natural, considering the most useful technique that he had been stolen from a scroll, a forbidden one at that

He pulled his self together and looked at the different scrolls. One was marked Ninjutsu, another Genjutsu, the third Taijutsu and the last Kenjutsu which seemed to be the biggest of the four. Away from these was another with a barely recognizable label marked Fuuinjutsu. He looked at it skeptically wondering if it would do him any good. He was about to turn in leave it but stopped, _'How could it hurt me to just take it with me?'_ With that Naruto turned around at grabbed, deciding to take a look at it really quick.

Opening it, he noticed that the title was '_Basics of seals: Uses and Theories for Beginners'_. At the name he almost let it go be continued to read it anyway. Names could always be misleading.

Five hours had gone by and he was still seated in the same position reading. The scroll on sealing had interested him greatly simply because of the first line on the scroll which read "Sealing has a wide variety of uses, from use with basic storage scrolls to sealing demons…". From then on he had been hooked and didn't let the scroll go.

He had read a lot but understood only the mere basics. One of which was how to seal items into storage scrolls. The way to do it seemed like something from some recipe.

"Place item over scroll and just slam hand onto scroll and add chakra while saying 'Seal!'. To unseal items do the same thing only say 'Unseal!'"

He was tempted to laugh at the simplicity of it but didn't, it would seem like he found a solution to carrying all of the stuff that he had collected.

Following the instructions on the scroll, which had provided him with a sample storage scroll, he tried to seal the items that he had collected into it. Gather them together, he placed them on the scroll ad did as instructed. He was pretty surprised that it had worked, seeing that it was almost too easy to be true. Admittedly he had expected it to fail considering his past experience with jutsu of any kind. Taking this as a positive sign, he resolved to learn more about sealing when he had more time. For now, he needed to get out but not without making a finally sweep; where he found a large stash of cash that Zabuza had told him about, some kunai, senbon, explosive notes, flash notes, and other useful weapons and equipment. Adding these to the scroll, he made his way out of the hut.

Before leaving, he carefully placed a lot of the explosive notes in and around the hut and moved a fair distance away before letting them explode in a bright display of fire. He decided that it was probably time for him to head back to the house considering it was late in the evening now.

He arrived at the clearing that he left his clone in three hours later. He had taken his time to get there as he was in no hurry and would probably not be missed by any of his teammates. Thinking of this still left him feeling bitter but he decided to let it be.

When he dispelled his clone, he suddenly felt kind of funny, almost like he remembered al of what the cone had done. Passing it off as his imagination, he settled in one of the trees and prepared to go to sleep seeing as they weren't expecting him to show up any time soon.

***Next morning***

He awoke the next morning to find a squirrel three feet away from him about to prance on him, but it ran away when he turned towards it. Yawning loudly, he got up and searched around to find if everything in place, which it was so he stretched and was about to go train but was stopped by a loud grumbling sound coming from his stomach.

Rubbing his stomach he quickly remembered that he had been so absorbed in his searching and reading that he had forgotten to prepare any lunch for himself. Laughing at his own misfortune, he went to a nearby river to catch some fish.

After he caught a few finish using his clones, he quickly fried them up and eat them with a smile on his face. While eating his fill, he gazed at the water and something suddenly came to him. During the first battle between his sensei and Zabuza, they had been walking on the water. _'How did they do it?' _Naruto kept questioning. He knew it had to do with chakra, just like tree climbing. He decided to try it out on his own. Even if it didn't do anything, it was still a good skill to have, so he quickly began trying to walk on water. After falling in the water several times, he quickly figured he had to take a different approach to it. He was only able to stay on the water for maybe two seconds before he fell back in. Thinking back to the tree climbing exercise he thought on what he could try. _'If I have to find the right amount of chakra to walk on a solid surface, maybe on a moving surface it requires continuous chakra since it's not a solid surface.'_ Naruto concluded.

Naruto go back up one final time and decided to give this new thought a try. After a few tries he was only sinking a little into the water.

An hour later he was able to stand and run on the water, he jumped in excitement and starting yelling how great he was, unfortunately when he jumped he stopped the flow of chakra and fell back into the water. As he was under water he started to curse his stupidity and quickly swam back to the shore.

Deciding it was probably time to head back to Tazuna's house; he gathered all of his belongings and went on his merry way.

When he arrived, he saw Tazuna walking back towards his house with Sakura I tow. Kakashi and Sasuke were nowhere to be found which he expected.

That night Kakashi called all of the team members together to inform them that they would be leaving for Konoha in the morning the following day, since the bridge was now complete. Nodding their understanding, he left them for the night to go read his Icha Icha, not even once glancing in Naruto's direction or asking what he was up to in the time he was gone. His teammates didn't care, as both turned like their sensei and left without uttering a single word to the blonde.

Tazuna's family on the other hand was an entirely different story. Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, had forced him to eat something good as well as inform him that Inari, her son, had been worried sick as well as her father.

He was at least someone cared for him, and apologized to them for worrying them needlessly. After quickly catching up on what all happened, he said his goodnights and went up to catch whatever sleep he could.

*** The Next Morning ***

The day to leave came and the team assembled on the end of the bridge facing Hi no Kuni. The entire village had turned out to see them off as they were forever grateful for what they had done. After some tearful goodbyes from Inari and Naruto, the Team left for Konoha.

Some random villager spoke up as they were almost out of sight, "So what are we going to name the bridge?"

Murmurs of curiosity were heard in the crowd.

"We should call it 'The Super Awesome Bridge that Tazuna build'" Said Tazuna, with his arms crossed over his chest and a giant smile on his face.

"Baka Tou-san!" Tsunami said, wacking him on the head causing him to dramatically cry, "Let's call it 'The Great Naruto Bridge' in honor of a boy – no a young man, who, in the midst of adversity, gave our country hope and brought us out of our depression.

Silence sounded for only a single second before deafening shouts and cheers of approval were heard. It seemed that they all agreed that that heart of one young man, who refused to give up, had changed an entire country for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

Dattebayo – Normal speech

_Dattebayo_ – Normal thought

**Dattebayo **– Demon speech

_**Dattebayo**_ – Demon thought

***Chapter 2***

Naruto was frustrated, actually and truly frustrated. The cause of his frustration? His sensei and the duck-ass haired emo. They had been on their way to Konoha for the past four days and were only half of the way there. The reason for this was that at noon each day, Kakashi would halt their travels to train Sasuke one on one. The only thing that he told Sakura and Naruto was to work on their chakra control, especially Naruto.

Naruto was fed up with Kakashi's blatant favoritism and was tempted to go ahead to the village, but ultimately decided against. Especially with Sakura around as she just kept praising Sasuke every chance she got. Tired of the boredom and lack of instruction, Naruto decided to continue reading the scroll that he had making sure Sakura wouldn't see him and start insulting him again.

By the end of the fifth day, he had a basic understanding of some common seals and decided to try them out when he got to the village. The main reason for this was because he was advised in his reading that he should only practice supervised, something that would never get considered by his sensei, so he decided that he'd ask the Old Man to help **whenever** they finally get back.

In the end, it took them a week to reach Konoha as they quickened their pace when they entered Hi no Kuni. On arrival, they headed to the Hokage tower to give the mission report. After the report the team was dismissed, Naruto stayed back to speak with the Hokage briefly.

"Umm, jiji-san, can I ask you for a favor?" Naruto asked in an unusually small voice.

The Hokage was curious because Naruto never acted like this. "Sure Naruto," He replied, "As long as I can do it."

Naruto looked at the old man in the eye, "Well the thing is, I got some stuff from someone while we were on our mission and I was wondering if you could help me out with it?" Naruto asked, a bit embarrassed at having to ask for help.

"Hmm, it depends on what you need help in Naruto; And who was this person that you received this 'Stuff' from?" The elderly man asked the blonde.

Naruto mumbled an inaudible response, but seeing the Hokage's questioning gaze, he spoke up. "Momochi Zabuza."

The Hokage's eyebrows rose at the blondes answer. They stayed silent for a moment as Sarutobi began to think about how the little genin was able to do this. It stayed silent until a small chuckle escaped from the Hokage, which slowly grew until it was a full blown laughter.

"Naruto," he finally spoke, wiping a small tear from the corner of his eye, "You are the only person I know of who, after fighting someone, could become friends so easily. Tell you what, why don't you come by the tower tomorrow about 12 or so and we'll sort everything out?"

Naruto looked beyond excited, "Sure thing jiji-san! You're the best!" Naruto said enthusiastically. Even if his sensei refused to help him train, he at knew that the Old Man wouldn't let him down. He may be the Hokage and really busy, but he was still basically his grandfather and damn near raised him all these years.

With a quick mock salute, he left the Hokage office and went home to rest for the day.

When Naruto got home, it was already dusk so he stepped in, had a shower, ate then settled at his table to sort through the things that he had taken from Zabuza's Hideout. Pulling out the sealing scroll, he went through the process of unsealing everything and placing them on his shelves so everything stayed organized. All but two items; Kubirkiribocho and a plain black hunter-nin mask that he found. Placing the mask in a protected cupboard behind his packets of ramen, so no one would be able to find it. Naruto looked at the new blade of his and realized he didn't know the first thing about Kenjutsu. He resolved to correct that soon, but he had more important matters to attend to right now, like finding what kind of super cool jutsu were in the Ninjutsu scroll.

Getting up and reaching for it, he was stopped after seeing one of the books that he had almost thrown away. It was titled 'Shinobi Basics'. He looked at then looked over at the Ninjutsu scroll, unsure which one to use first. In the end he decided to read both, so he picked both and moved over to settle on his better. Naruto decided that reading the book on basics could be most beneficial so he opened it first.

Naruto read, and read, and read. He had never known that such basic things would make you a better shinobi. One example of that was what exactly Taijutsu was. He always just thought that as long as you kick and punch your opponent then you were alright in Taijutsu. The book set him straight. It also showed him that a lot of Ninjutsu, though flashy was not needed. If you learned the basics and mastered those that you already had, it could save your life rather than learning 100 techniques not being able to do any of them properly.

After reading about half of the book, he resolved to do exactly as it said, master every jutsu to any acceptable degree before moving onto a new jutsu. Naruto yawned and then turned to look at the clock and realized how late he had stayed up, so he decided to go to sleep.

*** Next day ***

The next day Naruto was feeling refreshed and ready to face the world. Getting ready for his team meeting after breakfast, he headed out to their usual training ground; Training ground 7.

When he arrived, he greeted both his teammates who were already present. Sasuke didn't even acknowledge his presence while his cheerleader, AKA Sakura, screeched at Naruto for being late. Simply ignoring the banshee, he turned and simply sat under a tree and continued his reading from the previous night causing Kakashi, who hiding in the trees, to groan. He only hoped that the teamwork would get better in the coming days, only to now be proven he had no idea how wrong he was.

After waiting after his customary 2 hour period, he jumped out of the tree where he made another of his lame excuses after a certain banshee's screech tried to deafen the whole team. After they recovered from the ear ache they now all had, Kakashi now turned to address his team.

"Well, my cute little genin, I will be going on an extended mission. So you have the next two weeks to yourself. Enjoy." Kakashi said with a smile. With that he promptly disappeared before anyone could voice their objection to it.

*** Time skip, Noon ***

It was noon, and Naruto was currently waiting to see the Sandaime, something that he had probably never done before which slowly unnerved the secretary who sat there working but keeping a wary eye on him. After a short time passed by, the Sandaime came out of his office and motioned for Naruto to follow him.

"Haruka, I will be out for the next two hours or so. If anyone comes to me have them reschedule and don't fetch me unless it's an emergency, understood?" The Hokage ordered.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Replied Haruka.

Turning to the blonde boy, "Well now Naruto, let's get going shall we?" Sarutobi asked.

"Sure Jiji-san." Naruto answered with a smile.

"How about some lunch first? Ramen sound good?" The Hokage asked, already knowing the answer.

"You know you don't have to ask old man!" Naruto said, practically pushing the Hokage towards the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

After having a light meal, well 5 bowls of ramen being light for Naruto, the two continued to Naruto's home to go through his findings. Once they arrived, Sarutobi spoke up.

"Okay Naruto, I want you to tell me exactly what happened and how you came into possession of these things before we start anything." The elderly man asked while they walked.

Naruto nodded and began to recount what happened, tell him everything that happened; from the battle on the bridge to his recent 'team session', causing the Hokage to remember his own team and groan.

"As it stands now, I will not be able to help you all the time Naruto, I'm just too busy with the day to day affairs of the village," the Hokage started to say, needless to say Naruto's mood visibly dampened, "However I can monitor you one day a week for two hours while you practice sealing. During that time, any questions that you may have about anything I will gladly help you. Also if for some reason I can't pull myself away from my work I will make sure you have a replacement be there for you."

When the Sandaime spoke Naruto's head came up so quickly the Hokage swore he heard a snap and began to worry for the boy's neck. Unsure of what to say, the blonde just ran up to the elderly man and hugged him saying softly, "Arigatou Jiji-san, I'll make you proud."

"I'm sure you will Naruto, now let's inspect these scrolls and see what we can do eh?" Sarutobi said, earning a nod from Naruto and they finished their short journey to Naruto's home.

After they arrived he showed what all he received from the Demon, as he went to reach for the Ninjutsu scroll the Sandaime stopped him. "Naruto, one of the things you should work on first is your Taijutsu. To tell you the truth from what I've seen and heard about, it sucks. After finding a style that suits you, you'll work on Ninjutsu." The Hokage said, going into his old sensei-mode.

Though a bit discouraged, Naruto obeyed and took out the Taijutsu scroll instead. When he opened it, they found three different styles. One was used by the Kiri hunter-nin, the other was the one that Zabuza used and preferred as it complemented his silent killing techniques. The third left the Hokage shocked, because the style was one that had been lost to the Shinobi world since the end of the first great ninja war; the Hummingbird Fist. Running through the details of the style they decided that he would focus the lost style since it focused on very quick and heavy offense, and required super human speeds to properly execute.

"Naruto," The Sandaime said while looking at him seriously, "This style of Taijutsu that you will be learning will be very difficult. It will require you to increase your physical conditioning beyond what it is now and maybe further then you might have pushed it before. Are you sure you want to continue on with this style?" Sarutobi asked, watching the boy's face for any signs of doubt.

"Of course I do old man! I'm gonna master this, I promise I will; and you know me I never break my promises dattebayo!" Naruto said, almost yelling in his excitement.

"Good," replied the Sandaime while he smiled at his surrogate grandson, "Because that style is no longer around. It has been lost since the first great ninja war, to be honest I'm very surprised that it turns up now." This of course only made the young man even more eager to start learning it.

After talking a little more on the Taijutsu, they turned to the Ninjutsu scroll and noticed that they were broken into three main types of techniques; Doton, Futon, and Suiton. The quickly scanned the Kenjutsu scroll and found some power techniques. The Hokage told Naruto that if he ever needed help and he wasn't available, he could always offer one of the techniques to just about any ANBU in return for some aid. On the Kenjutsu scroll, they found a style that complemented the Silent Killing Technique, so Naruto chose to use that one remembering how effective Zabuza was.

They continued talking for a while when Naruto asked if he could try out one of the seals which he did. It was a storage seal and wasn't exactly perfect but he got the general idea. The Sandaime was impressed and let the boy know. To have gotten the theory of a seal so quickly was good and he heavily encouraged the boy to continue his studies on seals, hoping that he may one day become a Fuuinjutsu master. After a few more tired, he finally made it how he wanted it and sealed Kubikiribocho in the scroll.

The two had enjoyed each other's company for a while, but it was time for the Hokage to return to work. The Sandaime had offered to keep the jutsu scrolls for Naruto and he gladly accepted. The Sandaime informed Naruto that he would make copies of the Hummingbird Fist and his chosen Kenjutsu style so the he could practice. The elderly man left Naruto with some tips on what exactly to train on as well as telling him to come to his office the first thing in the morning, he finally left the young man's apartment to go back to his office.

Naruto spent the rest of the day reading up on seals as well as doing some basic chores around his home. Most people didn't know but he was actually a very tidy person, and liked to keep his home clean.

That night he fell asleep, dreaming on seals and jutsu, with a true smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Dattebayo – Normal speech

_Dattebayo_ – Normal thought

**Dattebayo **– Demon speech

_**Dattebayo**_ – Demon thought

*** Chapter 3 ***

Naruto woke up when he felt the sun's rays shine on his face. He quickly blinked stupidly, looking around before trying and failing to get back to bed. After his quick failed attempt to fall back asleep, he pulled himself out of his bed cursing the sun and making a quick breakfast. He was about to go to his team's training ground but remembered that they had the day off.

'_Oh that right! I've got to go ask jiji, if there is an isolated training ground that I can use'_ Naruto thought.

Planning a quick course of action, he decided to take it easy today. He would first go to the old man's office and then go shopping with him, seeing as he wasn't allowed at most places. Quickly grabbing some of the money he got from Zabuza, he ran out of his house and ran excitedly towards the Hokage Tower, almost running into people before taking to the rooftops.

*** The Hokage Tower***

Reaching the tower, he entered the waiting room and silently waited for his turn. The secretary was getting really edgy seeing as this was the second time that Naruto was being polite, and she began to worry if the world was going to end soon.

When his turn came, he quickly banged open the doors of the office screaming, "Hey Old Man! Are the scrolls ready?" which caused the secretary to breathe a sigh of relief at Naruto not changing, but caused the ANBU guarding the Hokage to sweat drop while the '_old man_' simply chuckled.

"Ah yes, I have the scrolls here," he said, while tossing them to Naruto, "Let's go. I have to show you a training ground where you can train unhindered." He said, standing up.

"Umm, Jiji-san, can you come with me for shopping? I wanted some new clothes and tools, and well the shopkeepers…" Naruto started to ask but didn't get far.

The Hokage listened to this with a gaping mouth, "Sure, why not. I know a shop that will be happy to help." He muttered, as in his brain a chibi Sarutobi cried anime tears _"FINALLY! The great orange monstrosity has been defeated!'_, he thought, as he walked out with Naruto tell his secretary, much to her dismay, that he will do the paperwork after coming back.

The secretary was about to retort when Naruto, in an innocent voice said, "Jiji-san, why can't you use shadow clones? I mean I always use them to do tasks that I don't want to."

"…"

"…"

"Goddammit! Why didn't I think of it before?! And they call me a professor for Kami's sake…" the Sandaime exclaimed, while banging his head on the table repeatedly, causing Naruto, the secretary, and all the ANBU present in the room to sweat drop. All the previous Hokage's where having similar reactions in the afterlife, with only Minato having a bit of pride. Hey, after all, it was his son who defeated the greatest enemy of them all right?

After finishing his rant, with an evil grin, he quickly created shadow clones assigning them different stacks of paperwork as he turned to Naruto and motioned for him to come with him.

*** Somewhere else in Konoha ***

'_The monster stands undefeated'_ the Sandaime thought with a sigh, as Naruto stubbornly refused to wear anything without orange.

"But Naruto, no Hokage wears anything in orange color," He explained, "Not even the Fourth Hokage." Naruto's head shot up at the hearing of his idol, _'That got him.'_ The elderly man thought smugly.

The Hokage was about to continue his efforts when a devilish idea suddenly clicked in his mind, _'Oh yes, that would be perfect.'_ he thought, rubbing his hands in an evil manner.

"No, you're lying Old Man," Naruto countered, narrowing his eyes, "his coat had orange flames on the bottom."

*** Far away from Konoha ***

Somewhere in an underground bunker, a white skinned pedophile sneezed, "Hmm… looks like something is going to get very troublesome for me," rubbing a finger under his nose going into a thinking pose, "That old man must have been making some kind of devilish plan, I should just relocate to my 'no so secret' hideouts these days just in case…"

*** Back in Konoha ***

Meanwhile in Konoha…

'_Now's my change to laugh, those old bats have been droning long enough. They won't even know what hit them.'_ The Sandaime finished thinking with an evil smirk.

"Naruto, wouldn't you like a coat just like the Forth Hokage?" The Sandaime began, "That too had orange, you know?" Much to his satisfaction, Naruto instantly dropped all his rant and looked at the elderly man with stars in his eyes. "But there is a condition. All of your other clothes WILL be chosen by me, understand?" Earning a quick nod of assurance, "Good then. Let's begin." The Hokage finished, proceeding with Naruto to the racks, his smirk never leaving his face, as he left an utterly terrified man at the counter.

After much thought, The Hokage and Naruto settled for black ANBU styled pants, a black short sleeved shirt with an orange Uzumaki swirl on it and mesh armor underneath it, with bandaging around his wrists and ankles and black ninja sandals to finish off the outfit.

As for the coat, it was a black long trench coat with the orange Uzumaki swirl surrounded by 8 black magatama, with orange flames on the tail and orage fox patterns on the sleeves and inside. Afterwards it was quickly modified to house several storage seals that Naruto was becoming more proficient in creating.

Coming out of the shop with a huge grin and smirk or respectively, Naruto and the Hokage continued their journey back to the tower, leaving behind the shopkeeper with his jaw on the ground, looking like he'd just seen a ghost.

'_Well, who didn't? Take away the whisker birth marks and he's an exact replica of Minato.'_ The Hokage thought as he continued to smirk as one after another every villager they walked by saw them and behaved just like the shopkeeper.

*** The Hokage Tower***

Back at the tower, the Hokage entered his room, only to stop and blink his eyes and then start cheering seeing that the mortal enemy of all kage's, a demon more fearsome than the Kyubi, the dreaded paperwork, and finally been defeated!

Needless to say this caused everyone who saw to sweat drop.

Deciding that he had to reward Naruto more for such 'loyalty' to the Hokage, he motioned for Naruto to sit in one of the chairs as he drew out what looked to be a small square of paper.

"Ah, Naruto, as a reward for your help in defeating one of the biggest monsters of all time that has plagued Kage since the time of the villages formation, I am going to begin your Ninjutsu training earlier than scheduled." The Sandaime said, getting the blonde to start jumping around with pure joy,

"Are we going to learn to shoot cool fireballs, or that awesome water dragon jutsu," Naruto starting to exclaim falling into a small day dream before he was taken out of it by the elderly man speaking up.

"Calm down, Naruto. First we need to see your chakra affinity." The Hokage said, again switching over to sensei-mode.

"Right! Let's check it," Naruto said before quickly stopping in the center of the room, "Umm, exactly how do we check it?" the blonde asked rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

With a sigh, the Hokage took the paper in this hand and began his small lecture, "Well, this paper you see is a very special kind of paper. All you have to do is channel your chakra into this and it will automatically detect your affinities; Like this." Sarutobi channeled his chakra into the paper, which purned and then crumbled into dust. "See, it tells that my affinities are fire and earth. The paper slips for wind, burns for fire, gets soggy for water, crinkles for lightning, and crumbles to dust for earth. Here try it," he finished, handing another square of the paper to Naruto.

Naruto promptly channeled his chakra into the paper, which split into two parts sharp enough that it cut his thumb the blood dripping on the ground, indicating a rather strong Wind affinity, then did something that made the Hokage's Jaw drop.

One half turned frozen, becoming a solid block of ice, and the other became so soggy it almost melted away, making the Hokage gasp as a memory came flooding back to him…

***FLASHBACK***

A very young Sarutobi was standing with his teammates and his sensei, Tobirama Senju, while the latter was explaining to them about affinities.

"… And like this," the Senju channeling his chakra into the paper, which turned soggy to the level that it had almost melted away.

"Sensei, why did that paper do that? Mine didn't." asked one of his teammates.

"Oh, that? It was because of my unnatural affinity to water, to the extent that I can draw water molecules from the air to do my jutsu, while other water users need a water source to do it."

"But why only you and not anyone else?" Sarutobi asked.

"That is because it is a bloodline limit, just like my brother's Mokuton." Tobirama replied, as everyone nodded their head in understanding…

*** BACK IN THE PRESENT***

'_It is not possible! No way… Naruto cannot have Senju blood… or did…'_ the Hokage wondered, turning his eyes towards the photos of the Hokage, then to Naruto, then again to the Hokage, as his eyes suddenly widened. _'Mito!'_

Quickly walking over to his desk, he motioned for the ANBU to wait outside the room. Once they all left, he activated the Kage's privacy seals, quickly double checking the seals were in place and working properly before turning to the young man with a serious face.

"Naruto, what I am going to say to you is now an SS-class secret. You can tell this secret to no one without my permission. I will say though that whenever you make chunin you may tell people but I ask that you use discretion." The Sandaime said earning a serious look and nod from the boy. "First, about that affinity test, what do you think happened?"

"Since the paper split in two and got soggy, I'm assuming I have a Wind and Water affinity, no?" Naruto said, a little curious as to what the issue was.

"Correct though from the fact that your thumb was cut I'd say a very strong affinity to Wind. The other piece before I go into your water affinity, is you seem to have an Ice affinity, though I have no clue where you could have picked that up. Now on to your water affinity, you seem to have no just any water affinity but THE water affinity." This earned a confused look from the boy so Sarutobi tried to elaborate, "Did you notice how soggy your paper got? There has only ever been one person alive to cause such a reaction. My sensei, the Second Hokage. His affinity for water was so powerful that he could draw water from the very air to perform his jutsu, which no one to this day has been able to do."

Upon hearing this Naruto's brain shut down for 2 seconds before stars shot through his eye and he started bouncing around the room, screaming about how awesome he was and how he would beat not only the Fourth Hokage, but the Second as well. _'No doubt you will Naruto,'_ Sarutobi thought with a smile before he stopped Naruto's celebration.

"Naruto stop for a moment, I have yet to come to the best part." On hearing this Naruto vanished from his place on the ceiling where he had bounced to and an after image of him before he was in the chair waiting for more news on his awesomeness. "This ability as well as your Ice release, are bloodline traits, one of them my sensei possessed. Since the Second Hokage didn't have any children the only logical conclusion could be that you are the great-grandnephew of the First and Second Hokage's. HOWEVER," Sarutobi quick said in a much louder voice, stopping Naruto from celebrating again before he started, "Since, you have been given your mother's name, I never thought she would be related but I guess somehow she is."

On hearing this Naruto froze. The old man was talking about his parents? Maybe Jiji will finally tell him about them. He looked at the Hokage with hopeful eyes, to which the Hokage nodded, deciding to tell him everything.

"Your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was a very talented kunoichi of the village. In fact she was probably one of the best ANBU we've ever had. She was beautiful as well as scary. She sort of had a talent of beating people twice her size, which you seemed to have inhearited. Due to this she earned her nickname, Red Hot-Blooded Habanero." The Hokage shivered at this, since Kushina's temper and punchers were second only to Tsunade. Meanwhile, Naruto was having similar thought, _'Shikamaru was right, Mothers are troublesome.'_

Moving on, the old man continued, "Your father, well," Sarutobi gave a deep sigh, "You father was the Forth Hokage."

"…"

"…"

"Naruto?" Sarutobi asked, watching the boy's face run through 1000 emotions a second before his eyes rolled back in his head and suddenly was unconscious, earning a chuckle from the elderly man. He went over to pick up the boy and suddenly he too lost consciousness.

*** Naruto's Mindscape ***

Both Naruto and Hokage woke up inside a big room with a giant gate in front of them, with a paper on which the kanji for "seal" was stuck where both doors met in the center. While Naruto looked around confused, the Hokage quickly understood where they were.

'_Looks like we are inside Naruto's mindscape; and where the fox is sealed no less. This can be good or bad, though I feel it would be most likely the former.' _Sarutobi looked around a little, _'I wonder if I should be worried that Naruto's mind is this dark…'_

Suddenly, two big red eyes opened and stared at them, as the fox came out of the shadows; his nine tails swishing majestically about him, as he roared out in his demonic voice, **"So you finally come to meet me at last huh? Oh and you brought the old monkey with you as well, all the better I suppose." **He said, as he looked at both of them to gauge their reactions.

The Hokage, having faced the Kyubi up front without shaking was unaffected, and Naruto was, well, Naruto. He was staring at the Kyubi with a tilted head wondering how fuzzy the fox would feel.

"**So you pathetic gaki, aren't you afraid of the almighty Kyubi?"** he asked, releasing a little killing intent, which would have killed a lesser mortal. Naruto, well he isn't a lesser mortal by any stretch of the word, so he decided to proceed in his own way releasing his own killing intent at the fox.

"If you are so almighty, why are you stuck behind that cage?" Naruto asked, in a voice that was too innocent to be true, causing the Kyubi to sigh and grumble something about 'Uzumaki smartass gaki's', while the Hokage sweat dropped.

'_Leave it to Naruto to do such a thing'_ He mused, remember all the times both Kushina and First Hokage's wife used to do close to the same thing, _'Maybe it's a bloodline trait of the Uzumaki…'_ Sarutobi mused again, only finishing with a sigh and figuring that he would never know.

"**Now since the introductions are over,"** The Kyubi began with a displeased tone, **"Can we get down to business? I have called you here to discuss something."**

"Can what do you want?" Naruto asked, with a disbelieving look on his face. It's not every day that a demon wants to discuss something with you.

"**Well for starters, how about the ability to be practically immune to genjutsu?"** The Kyubi began as Naruto and the Hokage snapped their heads to immediately stare at him, as the same thoughts went through their minds, _'What does he want?'_

"Exactly how and why will you do that?" Naruto asked, not believing for a second that the fox would give away anything for free.

"**Well, since the enemy cannot see me, they cannot cast a genjutsu on me, and I will be free to disrupt any genjutsu cast on you by using my chakra. As to why, first I hate genjutsu, especially those of the goddamned Sharingan since that's how I wound up in this mess. Second, I want to repay all the damage and trouble I have caused to you."** The fox said.

"What do you mean that's how you wound up this way?" Sarutobi asked stepping up, now that his curiosity was peeked.

"**The attack 13 years ago was carried out by Madara Uchiha, he used his Sharingan genjutsu to control me and force me to attack; But don't worry, he is way past his prime, as he was barely able to hold the genjutsu on me, which was broken by the Fourth easily."** The Fox said, receiving a sigh of relief from the old man. **"And third,"** the fox continued, gaining a pervy smirk, **"I want that Icha Icha that you have hidden in your pocket. Also if you want to start using my chakra, you will link your senses with mine and you better start to develop a liking for these books, because you will have to start reading them if you ever want to start using my chakra."** The fox said, as the Hokage gave a pervy smirk on his face and bossed the copy to the fox, while Naruto face faulted.

"Why do I have to read them?!" Naruto yelled out in embarrassment.

"**Well I am a man, and seeing as I can only read them through you, that would be why. As for how much chakra you will use, I will regulate that since you are still growing and I don't want to over stress your body. Now leave me in peace if you wouldn't mind." **The fox finished as he let out perverted chuckle and turned to his Icha Icha, as the Hokage and Naruto faded from the room.


End file.
